


The Sweetest Devotion

by heart_full_of_magic



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Braids, Comfort, F/M, Family, Fluff, Mother & Daughter - Freeform, Motherly love, Sweetness, Toddler, braiding hair, slight angst, the tiniest bit of angst, unnamed child - Freeform, very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_full_of_magic/pseuds/heart_full_of_magic
Summary: a Tumblr request: "Can you pls write about [Silrah] having a kid (like toddler maybe)?"
Relationships: Farah Dowling/Saul Silva, Silrah - Relationship
Comments: 31
Kudos: 97





	The Sweetest Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> \- if you'd like to see the full request, check out my Tumblr @mindfairies!  
> \- it's a little messy, a little hastily put together, but i couldn't stop thinking about this prompt.  
> \- i didn't want to name their child, so apologies for the repetition.  
> \- written while listening to "Sweetest Devotion" by Adele on repeat. it hurt a lil.  
> hope you enjoy !

She loves hearing that little laugh.

It reminds her of bells gently chiming together, of bright spring days, of the singing of birds and beautiful little butterflies 

It reminds her of Saul.

Whenever she hears that laugh, it usually means the two are playing on her office couch. Or just outside, where she can hear their voices through the open window. It usually means she can look up and see their radiant smiles, their same-colored eyes twinkling at her as they run around. It means happiness.

It’s her worst nightmare when that laughter and that twinkle turn into tears.

Farah’s never been good at managing children, especially at the age her little girl is now. It’s a wonder she ever managed to babysit Sam and Terra when they were younger. She can never grasp why they cry; she’d understand if it was because of a wound or a punishment, but children seem to cry at the smallest things and her frustration would build as she realizes how meaningless those things are. She’d kept trying to remind herself that children experienced things differently, and had thankfully never known serious wounds or misfortunes. Farah would lay down her own life before her daughter got hurt.

But she was struggling to manage her exasperation as she held her daughter in her arms, tears rolling down the little girl’s face. She had run into her office just a few minutes earlier, mumbling words that Farah couldn’t understand through her sobs. The mind fairy had been terrified for five awful minutes, immediately taking the child into her arms and scanning her for any injuries. Once she determined that the girl was fine, she’d sat on her couch and tried to calm her. But that wasn’t really working out.

She tried to use the most motherly tone she could muster, rocking her little girl. “What is it, honey? What’s wrong?” The toddler just sniffed, tiny hands grabbing onto her blouse and soaking it with tears and snot. She only minded a tiny bit. Well, maybe more than a tiny bit. But her blouse was replaceable. “It’s alright, love, it’s okay…” 

Saul’s tendency for sweet nicknames had rubbed off on her, apparently. But it seems to appease the toddler, whose tears slow into sniffles until they stop altogether. Thank the gods. Farah gently strokes her cheek with one hand, pulling back to look into her daughter’s grey eyes. They’re beautiful, so reminiscent of Saul it makes her heart warm.

“What happened, honey?” Her tone is still soft, a pang in her heart as her daughter’s eyes fill with tears again. She silently points to her hair, and it's only then that Farah notices the tangled mess in the light brown and blonde waves. If their daughter had Saul’s eyes, then she definitely had Farah’s hair. It was long and luscious, and suited her very nicely. But it required a lot of care (something that Farah herself had learned when she was young) and sometimes, her duties as Headmistress took up more of her time than she would like. So Saul had to do their girl’s hair before she went off for the day or settled for bed. So far, he’d been experimenting with ponytails and different types of hair clips. But Farah remembered him mentioning he’d try to do a braid the next time he could.

And it had, apparently, not turned out as good as he’d hoped.

Her own eyes widen as she takes a look at the damage, the mess of wavy tangles that sits in front of her. Her daughter had clearly tried to undo the knots by herself, which had just managed to create more knots. It was a proper mess. And once she saw her mother’s hesitation, the little girl teared up again.

“D-Daddy can’t do my hair!” She almost whimpers, and for a moment Farah lets herself sigh in relief that it’s not anything serious. Then she chides herself for thinking that, remembering her daughter is crying in her arms because of what happened. And then she mentally curses Saul for whatever the hell he tried to do.

“It’s alright, love, look…” Farah readjusts the little girl so she’s able to grab the strands of long hair that have been twisted into a rudimentary braid. She stifles a laugh at the knots that Saul has tangled, her gentle fingers starting to untwist the strands he’d separated. It takes just a few minutes (and she might’ve used her magic to try and untangle her hair faster) and a few apologies on Farah’s part whenever her daughter winces. But eventually, the knots are undone, and the little girl’s hair falls in waves down her shoulders again. Her tears have subsided, and now she’s comfortably resting on her mother’s lap. 

“Better, mama.” Her daughter declares, leaning back into her chest. Farah’s arms go around her child, humming a little in amusement and relief that she was no longer crying. Her careful hands run through her daughter’s hair. 

“Would you like me to properly braid your hair?” She asks softly. At the little girl’s nod, she moves again to separate and take strands of her beautiful hair. She’s done many braids on herself over the years, but there’s a new sense of happiness and a sort of wonder that fills her as she delicately braids her daughter’s hair.

Her _daughter_. She’ll never get used to thinking that, but it’s been ingrained in her brain. She hadn’t thought it was possible, not at her age, and definitely not with all the stress that had surrounded their past few years at Alfea. But here she was. Their perfect, beautiful, funny little girl. A perfect combination of her and Saul, bright and smart and kind. There was nothing else Farah could ever ask for.

She’s finished. The braid is loose, but it fits her girl perfectly. She moves it to the side to show her, and is glad when she gives her mother an approving nod and a soft sound of contentment. Farah wraps her arms around her again, hearing the girl let out a little giggle. Her fingers caress her hair, and she sneakily boops her daughter’s nose. Her little girl laughs in her arms, the sound filling her with peace, and Farah holds her that much tighter. They sit there for a few moments, in a loving embrace, Farah gently rocking back and forth.

“Do you want to go show your father?” She murmurs in her daughter’s ear after a few minutes. She figures Saul must’ve gotten worried at this point, and wonders for a moment how he hasn’t burst through her office door looking for her yet. 

When her daughter doesn’t respond, the Headmistress looks down at her in a little bit of concern. Her tears have apparently taken a lot out of her; she’s asleep. Farah takes a second to look down at her, feeling a sense of love and caring deeper than she could ever put into words. The miracle in her arms more than makes up for all the years of pain and uncertainty. After so many years being alone, after so much struggle and confusion and feeling lost, she’s finally found her home. Her daughter’s laugh and her smile, her innocence and good heart, are more than she could’ve ever wished for.

“I suppose you’ll be taking over hair duties?”

Her eyes snap to the door to see him there, the man she loves and the father of her child. His posture is relaxed and his eyes are sparkling as he looks at his girls sitting on the couch. She lets out a quiet laugh, still gently rocking their little girl, and asks, “How did you mess up a braid that badly?”

Saul held up his hands defensively, moving to sit next to her. He leans down to press a soft kiss on their daughter’s head, and wraps an arm around Farah. The mind fairy leans into her Specialist, a warm sense of comfort wrapping around both of them. A serene silence settles in the room. She lets her eyes close, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her daughter’s hair just as Saul had and pulling her closer. She’s content to sit there, surrounded by her little family, happier than she’s ever been.

Farah’s eyes slowly open. She blinks and finally raises her head from the desk. She’s alone in her office.

What a strange little dream.


End file.
